Deadly Deeds
by Baileyice207
Summary: The seven deadly sins in minecraft. One-shot series. Seven sins are our fate, Seven sins await us, Seven sins to make us hate, Seven sins to break us.
1. Chapter 1

Deadly Deeds

_Wrath,_

_I am Wrath, a shadow. A shadow of anger, a shadow of rage, a shadow of fury, and above all Wrath. I am your anger; I am your hatred, your need____for revenge, I am all of that. I am your hot head, your temper, your anything and everything that is anger. I fuel your hate, that burning fire and passion for the destruction of your enemies. I laugh as you burn in your own blaze, because you will never learn, you will watch yourself be your own downfall and do nothing._

(POV Change)

Fury, vehemence, and rage, he felt it all, and he relished it. He had succeeded, everything, everyone, was his. No one could stop him, no one would stop him. He was the ultimate enemy; he was the champion, the ruler. He had beaten everyone who ever hurt him, any one who harmed him. It was over, he was their undoing, and they were finished. He stood and laughed on the cobblestone street. He watched, children scream, mothers cry, and all around him death. Beauty being destroyed just as it had with him, they deserved it, and they deserved it all. His body shook from his evil malicious laughter. His eyes dancing from the fury quaking inside him, they would all die. They must all die.

(POV change)

A boy scampered away, a baby in his arms, his city, all of it, burning, monsters everywhere, their twisted evil smiles bearing down on there latest victim. An arrow caught the boy in the arm; he yelped but hugged the baby tighter to his chest. His mother's last words still echoing in his ears, "Take your sister and go! I love you, remember I love you." He sobbed but ran through the forest, trying desperately to keep his feet moving. He ran for a long time, his tears eventually stopped falling and his legs grew numb. He didn't think of his mother and father, he just ran. The baby long since asleep against his chest. The day turned into night and only when the moon was at its highest that he stopped, collapsing at the base of a tree, hugging on to his sister and realizing with a cold shock that she was all he had left.

(POV Change)

There was nothing left.

It was that simple, just nothing. Charred building surrounded him on his way to a broken castle. Something moved in the wreckage next to him, he turned towards it. A child lay among a broken house, its eyes were closed and its breathing labored. He could see why, the child's body was covered in burns. I twitched and whimpered in its sleep. He approached it and nudged its leg with his foot and shuddered as the skin crackled underneath his boot.

It would take serious magic to heal the child, magic he had, but the thought hardly crossed his mind before he dismissed it. The child was just as guilty as the rest. He raised his bow and fitted an arrow so that the tip rested just inches from the child's forehead. He was surprised to see its brown pitiful eyes staring up at him. Perhaps it was because the child knew it was going to die, maybe it was some instinct that this was the last he would see of this world. The child didn't speak, just watched. He let the arrow loose and it hit the child's head dead center, killing it instantly.

He walked to the palace, and reached its highest point, looking out from a crumbling balcony. He was surprised by the hollow feeling in his stomach, why? He had achieved what he wanted. But nearly half of his life had been leading to the moment and it was over. Had he enjoyed it? Had he relished the pain? The suffer? Did they suffer enough for his liking?

(POV Change)

_I wondered if I had been enough for him. I watched him, looking out from his balcony, the last of my spirit draining from him. It was a strange feeling but I knew that this would not be the last I would be with him. He was strange, not like most humans. He was feeling regret yes, but not very deeply. He was sad that he had not made more pain and that! That made me laugh. Because he was a strong one, I could tell._


	2. Pride

_I am extremely smug about my accomplishments, they are mine. They delight me, prideful I am! Full of pride for myself, so let me introduce myself, I am pride. Prideful and I will brag. Oh yes, I will brag. I am immortal! Isn't that an accomplishment! No one can help but to be prideful about the things they do! Honestly, I don't think there is any human who hasn't been prideful about something. They say it's bad, I think that is ridiculous. Who is to say you can't take pride in the way you can wield a sword, or paint a picture, or sing? See my point? Be prideful, it is natural. _

(Pov change)

When he was seven, his father bought him his own horse, he showed it off to all his friends, they were quiet jealous.

When he was eleven, his father gave him his own sword and he got lessons. "You're going to be a great warrior one day, son." He would say.

When he was thirteen he was competing against boys his age, he always won.

By the time he was sixteen he had quiet a big ego, no one had beaten him yet. He trained himself harder, started to fight professionals. It was harder, but he still won.

When he was nineteen, people began to say he was blessed by Notch, because no one could defeat him. Girls swooned over him; he began to think of having a wife.

When he was twenty one he was very rich and married. He still fought, and still won. Needless to say, people were impressed and his name was known across the kingdom.

When he was twenty four, his wife gave birth to a son; he named his son Cadmar which meant brave warrior. He was sure that his son would do very well with a sword.

When he was twenty eight he started to do less fights, he was getting older, and all his fighting was taking tolls on his body. He had another son that year; he named him Clovis, which meant famous warrior.

When he was thirty two he was still fighting. He did even less fights but still, people loved him and he never lost. He began to think that he really was blessed by Notch. He had third son that he named Drew which meant warrior.

When he was thirty six, thousands of people came to watch his firstborn son do his first fight. The boy, having trained for this, won against a sixteen year old opponent. If possible, the family became even more popular.

When he was thirty eight, his firstborn was doing just as well as he had when he was his age and he became as rich as the king. He moved to a large house, bought land and claimed his family would remain undefeatable.

When he was forty, the whole kingdom celebrated his birthday as if he was a king. He put his second son, Clovis to the test with no doubt that he would win. Sure enough, Clovis won, putting another famous name in the family.

When he was forty two, he retired from fighting and watched his sons who were doing extremely well and had never lost.

When he was forty three, he was so sure of his sons that he claimed that if anyone could defeat his third son in his son's first battle, then the son would have to serve them for 10 years and get an extremely high award. So much money, that it was nearly all the man had. So, when his shaky son, just thirteen stepped up to a man twice his size, the man was putting much at risk but still was sure his youngest would win.

(Pov change)

A boy stood in front of a strong man, he was trembling with fear. He was a boy who did not enjoy fighting, who shied away from violence, who preferred peace and quiet. A boy we liked to watch the stars and a boy who like to read, not a fighter, not a warrior.

A boy with skinny arms and dark hair raised his blue eyes to his proud father, who was blind in his pride and deaf when the boy tried to tell him that the he didn't want to do this. He found his brothers pale faces and his mother's worried one. He raised his heavy sword and clenched his shield and faced a very large and angry man.

The boy was shoved away from his mother, he didn't get to say goodbye. He slipped through the arms holding him and ran to his father, clenching onto his robes "Father! Please! Say they can't take me! Father, I'm sorry, I can be better just don't let them take me!"

His father looked down on him, brow furrowed as if confused. His eyes seemed almost glazed over when he answered his son. "You didn't win," His voice was in complete disbelief, he looked down at his son, "I can't help you now."

The boy was crying as he was dragged away, and set in the back of a horse drawn cart among piles of diamonds. He was tied so he wouldn't jump out and gagged so he wouldn't cry out and make noise. Two men sat in the front seat, singing and drinking and talking about how rich they were. The boy was sent away, his father's words still ringing in his ears.

(Pov change)

When he was forty four, his youngest son was murdered.

When he was fifty five, he no longer fought, he was no longer as rich as a king, his everything had been taken away years ago. All he was now was a drunken butt, sitting on a street corner. No one recognized him now, he was filled with regret. His wife left him, taking his sons with her, he gave his son away, his poor son had been killed by the same people that took him away. He was nothing, and he knew now, he was not blessed by Notch.

(Pov change)

_Sure, it ended badly but see how far it got him? He was doing amazing, rich as a king! Don't be afraid to prideful! Just don't make his mistakes. Just because it ended badly for him doesn't mean it will be the same for you. Yes, I know you will be prideful, won't you? How can you not? You are a human. _

**Thank you for reading! I hope that you followed that, it seemed kinda confusing. Sorry it took me so long to write this! I hope you enjoyed! Please review! And I if you are reading this right after I posted it then wow! Congrats on being awake. :)**

**-Bailey**


End file.
